Dreamless
by fallenstar2113
Summary: I've always had a dream but I need could reach it. Until he came into my life and showed me that even if I am Dreamless I can make my dreams come true. He is my dream. ((chapter 9 in progress)) I made up the characters in this story and I do not own the original characters.
1. My Sacrifice

I feel his arms around me and I smile. I remember the first time I meet my pink haired sacrifice.

"So tell me how you're feeling today. Have you been sleeping? What about your dreams?"

I laugh, "I don't have dreams. I'm dreamless, and I'll always be." I turn over on my side and stare at my therapist. "I'll never have a dream."

"Come on Haru, that's not true." She smiles at me, "You can have a dream you just need to sleep. Don't think I don't know about you not sleeping. You haven't been taking your pill either have you?"

I turn back over turning my back to her, "I don't want to talk about it."

"Haru." I hear her stop writing, "Haru you can leave if you want."

I sit up and look at her, "When do you want me to come in next week?" I say standing up.

"Same time, same place." She smiles at me.

"Okay bye Ms. Fuyu." I say standing up. I walk over to the door when she stops me.

"Haru please take your pill. You look like you need to sleep." She picks up her phone, "don't make me call Yumi, you know she'll make you take your pill."

I turn back to the door, "I know, I'll take my pills." I walk out of her office and into the elevator. "Damn this sucks." I say pushing the button to the bottom floor.

Right as the doors are about to close I hear some one yell.

"Hey keep it open!"

I put my hand in front of the door, so that I could see who was yelling.

As the door's opened a boy with pink hair come running in breathless. he turns to me and smiles.

"Get back here Ren!" I hear Ms. Fuyu yell from down the hall.

She stops when she see's that he is in the elevator with me, "Haru keep the elevator open!" She starts walking towards us.

I smile at her and press the push the button to the bottom floor again. The door's start closing as she starts running towards them. I wave at her as they close.

"Thanks, I couldn't stand to be there with her for another minute." He says as he pushes the button to stop the elevator. "They'll be waiting for me down stairs. Do you mind?" he says sliding down the wall.

"Not at all," I say doing the same.

"My name is Ren, you must Haru." He says smiling at me, "I mean that's what Fuyu said when she saw you."

"Yea that's me." I feel a pain in my shoulder. I start to rub it.

"Does your shoulder hurt?" Ren asks looking at me.

"Yea," I say rubbing it more.

"Here let me look." He says getting on his knees in front of me.

I start to feel my heart race as he get's closer to me. When he touches me I flinch.

He laughs, "don't worry I don't bite people I just meet." He rolls up the sleeve of my shirt to get a better look at me shoulder, "I can't really see anything. Take your shirt off."

I didn't want to but I obey him. I take my shirt off and look at my shoulder, "What the hell?" I say looking at my shoulder.

"Oh." Was all Ren could say.

I can't take my eyes of it, it was impossible. On my shoulder the word Dreamless was appearing.

"What is your name again?" Ren asks looking at me.

"Haru," I say still looking at my shoulder. "How the hell is this happening?"

Ren touches it, "Wow that's weird." He starts to take his shirt off.

I look up at him, "what are you doing?"

"Just look," he says taking his shirt off.

I look at his shoulder and see the same word.

I reach out, but pull my hand back.

"It's okay." He takes my hand and places it on his shoulder, "we have the same name."

"How long have you had this?" I ask looking at his name.

"Ever since I saw you." He said looking at me.

I look up at him, "what?"

He sit's down in front of me, "Guess you don't know. Well its better to hear it from me then anyone else. I don't know how to really put it but I'm your sacrifice and you're my fighter. We have meet before in the past, but you didn't know who I was. My name appeared after we meet, yours didn't appear because you were running away from Fuyu. But know that we're here together in this elevator our name is appearing." He touches my face. "You have always meant the world to me Haru. Fuyu didn't tell you about this because she doesn't approve of us. Haru," he takes my hands in his, "I have waited for you for two years. Please tell me you'll become my fighter."

All I could do was stare into his purple eyes. I catch my breath as I start to lean towards him. "I not sure I trust you," I say, "but there's something about you that I like."

He laughs, "that's the effect when a fighter meets their sacrifice."

I laugh also, "Well I think I like this feeling."

I laugh at the memory.

"Haru what's so funny?" Ren asks.

"I was just thinking about when we first meet." I say sitting up on my elbow, "do you remember Ren?"

He smiles, "Of course I remember. How could I forget? You were so confused about everything, but yet you still trusted me. I bet you love it now." He kisses me check.

"The idea of trusting you was scary at first, but now I can't help but love you." I say lying on his chest.

"I have always loved you and I'll always love you." He say kissing my head.

I lean up and kiss him slowly, when I pull away his face was red. Mine was red also.

"I'll always love you, and I'll always be here for you. I'll never leave, or love anyone else." I say kissing his check, "I am your fighter, and we are dreamless."


	2. Cold Water

"Ren get up."

I feel Haru shacking me. "No," I say getting under the blankets.

He sits on the bed, "Come on Ren, get up," He try's to take the blankets off me.

"Haru don't!" I say clinging the blankets to my chest. "I just want to sleep, leave me alone."

"Have it your way then Ren." He gets off the bed and disappears.

I smile to myself and try to fall back asleep.

I hear the wood crack under Haru's feet as he comes back into the room.

"Ren please get up." He says.

"No" I say smiling at the thought of him having to fight me for the blankets again.

"Have it your way then." He says, I hear him lift something.

I stop for a second and sit up right as Haru throws a bucket of ice water on me. "Haru!" I say getting out bed faster then I ever have.

He starts laughing at me, "Ren, I did tell you to get out of bed didn't I?"

I stare at him and smile, "Come give me a hug if it's so funny Haru." I open my arms and start moving towards him.

He's still laughing, "Don't you dare Ren!" He backs up to the wall.

"Your trapped Haru," I smile at my fighter, "you brought this on yourself." I move closer to him.

"Fine," he gives up and wraps his arms around me. "Your cold Ren."

"I wonder why!" I say wrapping my arms around him. "Did you get the stuff?" I ask letting go of him to change out of my wet clothes.

"Yes," he says leaving the room and returning with a bag. "You said you wanted blue right?"

"Yes and you wanted white." I say pulling some pants on, "I'm going to miss your hair." I say walking towards him.

"Mine, Ren your going from pink hair to blue hair." He picks up a piece of my wet hair, "it's going to be a big change. But maybe they wont notice us anymore."

"I hope so," I say laying my head on his shoulder, "Haru, I'm still tied." I wrap my arms around him.

He laughs, "You can sleep after we get our hair dyed and moved into a new hotel. Come on Ren, you first."

I start walking towards the bathroom still holding on to him, "Fine, let's get this over with."

Haru's laughs as I drag him to the bathroom still holding him, "Your going to have to let go of me Ren," Haru says shutting the bathroom door.

"I don't want to Haru." I whine.

"Come on, please let go of me." He says kissing my head, "I promise you can sleep in a little while."

I don't want to let him go but I do anyways. "How long is this going to take Haru?"

"It should take me about 5 minutes to put the dye in your hair, then you have to wait 45 minutes for it to sit. While you do that you can put the dye in my hair. It should take about 2 hours, plus we still have to pack." Haru picks me by my waist and put's me on the bathroom counter.

"You know your eyes are beautiful Haru." I say steering into his green eyes. I take his face in my hands and kiss him softy. When we pull away from each other his face is as red as a fire truck. I laugh and kiss his forehead.

He smiles, "Come on, quite stalling me Ren. Let's get this done."

I put my hand to my head and solute him, "Aye, aye captain." I laugh.

Haru laughs with me.

* * *

**Hey guys hope you are enjoying the story :)**

**=Fallenstar2113=**


	3. On The Move

"Haru your hair!" I say staring at him.

"What?" he says looking in the mirror. "I think it looks fine." He turns to me.

"I'm not use to it I guess." I say looking into the mirror and staring at my own hair. "I'm glad I don't have pink hair anymore. No one will know who I am." I smile and look at Haru, "What's wrong." I ask turning to him.

He put's his arms around me, "I liked your pink hair." He says holding me close.

I smile and wrap my arms around him also, "I know, but we have to do this if we want to stay together. Besides," I say looking up at him, "I like your hair white. It brings out your gorgeous green eyes." I say kissing his forehead.

He smiles, "Come on Ren, we need to pack and move on. The manager doesn't know who we are yet and I don't want her to see our new hair."

"I thought we might run into something like this." I say letting go of him and leaving the bathroom to go to my bag.

"What are you talking about Ren?" Haru asks from the bathroom doorway.

I smile and pull out a bag, "Look" I say pulling out two wigs. I throw him the blue and black wig while I put the pink wig on. "I had these made a few days ago. I knew they would come in handy."

He runs to me and picks me up swinging me around in circles. "Ren you a genius!" He stops and smiles at me.

"I know I am," I say smiling back at him. "Let's get ready."

"Okay," he puts me down and starts packing our things.

"Haru you wig is going to fall off, come here let me fix it." I say grabbing his arm and pulling him towards the bathroom again. I fix his wig and then mine.

"We look like our old self's." He says looking at me.

"I know, it's scary right?" I smile and turn around, "But we can't waste time come on let's move." I walk out of the bathroom and pick our bags, "Come on Haru."

He walks out smiling and takes his bag from me, "Let's get going."

We walk out of the room and ride the elevator down to the lobby were Haru pays gives our key to the manager.

I look at a TV and what I see makes me yelp.

Haru looks back at me, "what wrong Koga?" He says using my fake name.

I look back at him, "Oh nothing sorry Kai." I use his fake name. I walk over to him trying to block the view of the TV from the manager.

"Okay, I hope you both enjoyed out hotel. Please come again." The manager says smiling at is.

"Thank you." Haru says turning towards me, "Let's go."

I nod and move my eyes to the TV were out picture is still flashing.

He follows my eyes and see it also, he takes my hand and we walk away really fast.

"Hey is that Haru and Ren from TV?"

I turn around and see the manager staring at us with big eyes.

"Oh my gosh, someone stop those two now!" she yells pointing at us.

I take Haru's hand and we run out of the hotel and down the street with someone chasing us yelling out names.

I see a small ally and turn into it. "Haru follow me!" I say seeing some stairs. I run to them and start go up them.

When we reach the top we can still hear the man yelling out names.

I lay down and take a deep breath. "That was to close for conferment." I say.

Haru is still breather hard but I hear him mutter something.

I take the wig off, "At least they still think you have blue and black hair." I say taking his wig off.

"Same goes to you Ren." He says smiling at me, "We haven't been chased in a while. " Haru laughs.

I lay my head on Haru's shoulder, "Man I'm tired."

Before he could respond something hard hit me in the back of the head.

"Haru" I whisper as I see him get hit also. I reach out and take his hand in mine as the darkness takes me away.

* * *

**Hey guys, I'm sorry it has taken me forever to post a new chapter, I've been very busy. Hope you enjoy this chapter, I had a lot of fun writing it. **

**=Fallenstar2113=**


	4. Holy Crap

I wake up to a blinding light being shined in my eyes. I open my eyes but everything is fuzzy.

"Damn it Natsou."

I hear someone say.

"I'm sorry Youji, I couldn't tell who they were!"

I hear someone else say.

"Do you think they're still alive? Hey look!" One of the voices says, "I think he's awake!" I feel someone touch my shoulder, "are you okay?"

My vision starts to clear a little. "I think so," I groan.

"Ha-ha told you he wasn't dead. " One of them said.

"Shut up Youji!"

"Ren?" I hear Haru ask as I feel him try to move next to me.

"That one's alive also!"

My vision finally became clear and I see two boys standing in front of us. One of the boys has purple eyes and the other has an eye patch on.

"Can you see us now?" The one with the eye patch asks looking at me.

I nod, "who are you guys?"

The boy with purple eyes smiles, "My name is Youji and this," he says wrapping his arms around the other boy, "is my Natsou, and together we are Zero."

"Nice to meet you, now," I say rubbing my head, "why the hell did you hit us in the head with something?"

"Because I thought it would be funny," Youji says.

Natsou hit's him, "No! I did it because we know who you both are, and it's not because we saw your pictures on the news. We heard you talking."

"That doesn't mean you can hit us in the head with gods knows what!" Ren says sitting up.

"Ren?" I say turning to him, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Haru," He says taking my face in his hands and looking at my face.

"What are you doing?" I say.

"Checking to see if you're hurt, other then the knock on the back of your head." He says eyeing Youji.

"Look I'm sorry," He says letting go of Natsou, "We had no other way to bring you two here."

I swipe Haru's hands away, "And were is here?" I ask looking at the zero pair.

"This place is going to protect you. Dreamless." Someone says from behind us.

I look at Haru and we both turn around to find a boy standing behind us with brown hair and purple eyes, "Welcome Dreamless."

"Who are you?" I ask looking at the boy.

He was about to answer when a man with blond hair and purple eyes also, "You two must be Dreamless. I'm loveless, or Soubi, and this" He says picking the other boy up, "Is Ritsuka."

I stare at them both in amazement, "You've got to be kidding me!"

* * *

**Hey guys, so I'm so sorry it has taken me this long to post a new chapter. I don't have my laptop at hone so I haven't had it so I can write. I hope you guys ****aren't to mad. I'm also sorry because I just noticed that I posted a whole different chapter that wasn't supports to be there. I'm so sorry please forgive me. **

**Well I hope you enjoy this chapter and I will try to post as much as I can for now. **

**=Fallenstar2113=**


	5. Lovelace

"Please tell me your joking? You can't be Ritsuka and Soubi!" I say. My mind is full of story's about the loveless pair, and how a year ago they both vanished into thin air and haven't been seen since.

Ritsuka laughs and nods, "Well it's correct. But it doesn't matter about us at the moment, we need to take care of your heads." He glares at Zero and smiles back at us.

Ren gets up slowly and picks me up. "Haru you're bleeding." He says touching the spot were I got hit.

"I am?" I ask flinching as he touches my head.

Soubi moves behind us and looks, "You are. Looks like he hit you hard." He looks at Natsou who points to Youji.

He smiles and gets behind Natsou, "lets go cause trouble Youji." He says walking away with Youji in his arms.

"Lets go see a doctor." Soubi says pushing Ren towards a door.

He glares at Soubi and moves by himself. He opens the door and walks out looking around the apartment that we're in. "Were are we?" He says softly.

"Oh welcome to Lovelace, Dreamless." Soubi says from behind us.

Ren sets me down and looks around.

The apartment building is about 7 story's high with hundreds of rooms. The floor that we're on is probably on the second floor. There is a big desk next to elevator. There are fake tree's in the corners and fake flowers on the desk.

"To the outside this is just a regular building. Only a few people on the outside know about what's going on in here." Ritsuka says smiling as we look around. "Lovelace is a safe place, for anyone who's here. In order to get in you must have a passkey, with the password. Every person who stays here has the passkey with the password." He smiles and hands Ren a small envelope. "No one knows each others passwords, and you can't get in without them."

Ren takes it and nods.

"Your room is on the top floor, room 221B." Soubi says, "You both can head up there. I'll send the doctor that way." He says pulling Ritsuka's arm. "we need to talk."

Ritsuka nods and smiles at us again, "go on." He says waving us away.

Ren nods and takes my hand leading me to the elevator. He pushes the button and the elevator dings opening the door for us. Ren pulls me in pushing the 8th floor button.

"Eight floors? This building is huge Ren." I say softly looking at Ren.

"It is," he say's wrapping an arm around me. "I don't know what to think about it just yet. But don't worry, I'll always protect you Haru." He smiles and kisses my temple. "My little Haru, I can't believe we dyed out hair!" He says laughing.

I laugh also and wrap my arm around his waist.

"I can't believe that you went with blue." He says touching my hair.

"I like your hair the best. White hair suits you." I say smiling.

The elevator stops and chimes opening its door. We step into the grand hallway and look around.

"Wow," Ren says under his breath.

The hallway is covered in doors. We walk down the hall looking for 221B, when we stop at a black door the the numbers 221B on it in red.

Ren pulls a card out and slides it in the door unlocking it.

It swings open and I walk in. "holy shit."

* * *

**Hello my wonderful fans! So I'm taking my laptop home now and I can pick up on writing my sotrys. :) I hope you'll all happy, I'm going to work on the next chapter this weekend along with some other stores. **

**I love you all and leave a review 3**

**=Fallenstar2113= **


	6. A Pink Blob?

"Holy shit," I say walking into the room as I look around.

The room has a huge living room and kitchen. There is a laundry room, with two bathrooms. I walk into the bedroom and look at a queen size bed.

"Ren! Look at this bed!" I shout jumping on it.

He walks in and smiling. "Haru this is the biggest bed I have ever seen." He jumps in bed next to me and wraps his arms around me.

I smile and curl into his arms and close my eyes.

"Tired Haru?" He asks softly stroking my hair as he pulls me closer.

"Just a little." I say softly, "I'm more hungry then I am tired." I say looking up at you.

"Then lets go cook something. I looked in the kitchen and it's fully stocked with food." He smiles and sits up.

"Carry me, I'm tired." I whine sitting up wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Fine you little baby." He says playfully picking me up and carrying me into the kitchen. He sets me down on the counter and smile. "What shall we make?"

"I don't know what's here?" I ask hoping off the counter and looking at the food. "We could make pancakes, or rice with tomato soup." I look back at him. "What will it be?"

"Rice and tomato soup." He says smiling.

"Okay, get the rice started and I'll start on the soup." I turn back and start getting all the ingredients out. I take it all to the counter and start putting it all together.

"Hello? Dreamless?" Someone says over a intercom in the room.

I look around surprised. "Ren what was that?" I ask looking at him.

"It's the door." He says moving to the door and answering. "How may I help you?"

"Hello Dreamless I'm Sakurako. I'm the doctor who will be looking over Haru." A young female says.

I look around the corner.

"What's your real name?" He asks glaring at the door.

There is silence and then the woman says, "I am sleepless."

He opens the door and lets a woman with light pink hair in, with a man dressed in black behind her. Her name visible on her neck along with her silent partner. Her bright pink eyes shine as she looks at me. "You must be Haru." She says walking towards me with her arms outstretched.

I back away slowly not sure what to do.

She smiles and hugs me tightly. "Your so cute! Isn't he just so cute?" she says shaking me.

"Saka you shouldn't shake him like that." The man says calmly.

She look at him, "Can I have him Hiro?" She whines.

"Saka he does not belong to you. He belongs to Ren. Now put him down before you hurt him." He says moving towards her. He picks me up and sets me down softly before wrapping an arm around Sakurako. "I'm sorry I forgot to introduce myself."

Ren comes up behind puts and me an arm around my shoulder, "that's fine I'm Ren and this is Haru as you already now." He bows slightly.

He nods, "I'm am Hiro or Sleepless. This pink blob is Sakurako, my fighter." He bows slightly back.

"Nice to meet you both. " I say smiling trying to break the tension.

"I will be the one looking at you head." Hiro says emotionless.

"Hiro smile! You'll scare them!" Sakurako says hitting him.

Ren move his head towards the living room. "Lets get his done with." He pulls me into the living room and sits me down. He sits across from me.

Hiro and Sakurako follow. Sakurako sits next to Ren as Hiro starts to look at my head.

"It doesn't look like you'll need stiches. Who hit you?" He asks looking at Ren.

"Zero" he says coldly.

"Figures." Hiro mutters under his breath. He opens a bag that I didn't even know he had and pulls out cleaner. "This could hurt." He says cleaning the wound.

I flinch a little and look at Ren.

He sits glaring at Hiro making sure he doesn't hurt me.

Hiro gets done, "You should be fine." He says closing the bag and looks at Sakurako. "Lets go Saka."

She frowns and stands up, "But I wanted to play with them." She whines.

"We'll show ourselves out." Hiro says pulling away a crying Sakurako out behind him.

I hear the door close and start laughing.

Ren smiles and laughs also. "She did look like a pink blob!" he says laughing some more. "She was something else." He says getting up and kissing my forehead. "Lets finish cooking."

"Okay," I say blushing lightly and standing back up.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to post this chapter. I think I'm going to change my deadlines to Mon-Wed. **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter **

**=Fallenstar2113=**


	7. Warm Water

I walk into the bathroom and turn on the hot water. I smile as the water warms up quickly. "this is so much nicer then the hotels I have ever stayed in." I say softly as I begin to take off my dirty clothes. I throw them in a hamper as I get into the shower. I stand under the water and let it drip over me. I sigh softly as I touch my throbbing head. I look at my shoulder at our shared name. "Dreamless." I say softly as I smile. I use to claim I didn't dream, it was true for the longest time. I didn't dream, but that all changed when I meet you. I saw our dream perfectly clear the first time we meet.

Our name may be dreamless but we have a dream that is to stay together.

"Haru? Haru are you okay?" His voice is load and clear as it cuts though my thoughts.

I hear him walking around the bathroom until he's at the shower door. "Haru?" He says my name softly.

"I'm fine Ren." I smile sticking my head out the door. "Sorry I was just thinking. I'll be out in a moment."

He nods and smile, "I set some clothes on the bed for you. I'm going to go look around the building." He kisses my wet forehead and smiles.

I smile blushing lightly as I nod. "Okay. Oh have you decided what our password is? Just in case I want to go looking for you."

He nods, "Yes its Sakura. Your passkey is on the dresser. It has your name, picture, and Lovelace number. If you ever leave without your passkey and can't get in you need to tell the guard your number and they'll let you in." He says smiling.

"You're always doing that. Doing more research then is really needed." I say smiling at my fighter.

"I only do it for you." He says bowing his head nobly. "You are my fair lady." He says kissing my hand.

"Who are you calling a lady?" I ask smiling as I finish the quote from our favorite anime. I laugh and get back in the shower. "Don't stay out to long. I saw some popcorn and the TV really works! I want to watch a movie." I say as I begin to wash myself.

"Of course Haru. I'll be back in an hour." He leaves the bathroom shutting the door slowly as he does.

I smile and continue to wash myself before I get out clean. I smile at the feeling and grab a towel wrapping it around my waist. I walk into our new bedroom and smile as I see the clothes on the bed. "Good choice." I say softly as I put the clothes on. Ren knew what I liked and it seems he made sure to show it when he picked this outfit out. A short sleeve shirt with cotton night shorts. Yes I kind of look like a girl, but I don't mind.

I leave the bedroom and walking into our kitchen as I get out some popcorn and start to make it. I hum softly as I go into the living room and turn the tv on to see what movies where playing. I sit on the couch and scroll though the movies as the popcorn finishes. I settle on a movie and go get it. I put the popcorn in a bowel and take it to the living room just as you walk in. I smile, "Ren you're home." I say happily as I hug him sweetly.

He smiles and pats my head, "Yes I am. I saw loveless." He says moving so he can sit down on the couch.

"Really?" I ask sitting on his lap happily.

He nods, "Yes. Tomorrow we have a meting them with and everyone else who lives here in Lovelace. Soubi said its good for us to meet other fighters and sacrifices. He said there are several others here aside from us, sleepless, and zero." He says wrapping his arms around me.

I listen and smile as I snuggle close to him. "That's good. Maybe they are on the run like us. Though why we're running is stupid."

Ren nods and holds me close as he thinks. He shakes his head and smiles, "so what are we watching cutie?"

I smile, "The Avengers!" I say happily as I look at the tv. The movie had just started. "I hope we can stay here for a while. I like it here." I say softly.

Ren nods, "Me to."

* * *

**Hey guys. I now I'm the worst person in the world. Please forgive me for not posting. I don't have a excuses other then I just got really lazy. I'm sorry **

**Story trivia time! **

**Do you know why Dreamless is on the run? Any ideas?**

**Why did Loveless disappear one year before that? Any ideas?**

**Leave you ideas in the review please. **

**=Fallenstar2113=**


	8. A Nice Meal

I groan softly as I open my eyes and look right at my fighter. I smile and lean over kissing his head as I slowly get off the couch. I turn the TV off and walk into the bedroom slowly stripping as I go. I put on some fresh clothes and smile as I walk to the kitchen. I begin cooking come eggs and bacon as I yawn.

"Haru?" Ren calls out softly as he sits up and rubs his eyes.

I smile and watch him wake up. He's so cute when he rubs his eyes and makes that sleepy face. I giggle softly and walk over to him with a cup of hot coffee just the way he likes it.

He smiles when he see's me and pulls me close. He takes the coffee and lays his head on my stomach. "What are you doing?" he asks softly as he sips the coffee.

I smile, "I'm making you breakfast so let me go or it'll burn." I say kissing his head as I try to move away from him. "Ren let me go." I say laughing.

He smirks and pulls me closer almost spilling his coffee. "Haru stay right here with me." He says softly.

I roll my eyes and pinch his forehead making him let me go. I walk back into the kitchen as he groans in pain. I finish cooking and set the table, like I use to before we where on the run. I look at it as I remember the last time we sat at a table together like this. I sigh and feel Ren behind me.

He wraps his arms around me from behind and kisses my neck. "This is nice." He says nodding to the table. He kisses my temple and lays his head on my shoulder. "I'm still tired." He says softly.

I smile and shake my head, "sit down Ren so we can eat." I say softly as I lead him to his char. I sit him down and place the food in front of him. "Eat now." I say handing him a cup of milk and sit beside him.

Ren smiles and begins to eat, "Thank you Haru." He says happily as he begins to eat. He eats everything on his plate and leans back in his chair. "Ah that was really good Haru thank you."

I smile and finish my food also, "Your welcome. I can't remember the last time we've had a meal like this before. If we stay I'm going to lean how to cook all sorts of stuff that you'll like and then I can make some cookies for everyone else." I say excited as I get up and take the dishes to the sink. I hum as I begin to wash the dishes.

Ren smiles as he watches me and gets up as she helps by drying them.

There's a buzz from the intercom on the door. "Dreamless, its time for the meeting." Someone says.

I look at the door and take Ren's hand. "Lets go." I say softly as I smile and kiss his check as I leading him out. Neither of us knowing whats going to happen at the meeting, it could be good but it could be bad. We'll just have to see.


End file.
